levellersfandomcom-20200213-history
Nathan Jackson's Imperial Cabinet
The Imperial Cabinet The Imperial Cabinet is the official parliamentary body, with "elected" figures taking the place alongside The President of the Libirachi Empire to rule over the sizable empire. The Cabinet currently consists of * Minster of Defence * Minster of Education * Minster for Justice * Minster of Finance * Minster for Foreign Affairs * Minster for Internal Affairs * Minster for Health These ministers are able to removed from office at any point of the tenure, with Presidential permission. All ministers revive additional permissions, allowing them almost unrestricted access to the Empire. The cabinet consists of: Minister of Defence Alastar Brigman, the minister of Defence has organised numerous assaults against foreign powers, being almost single-handedly responsible for the successful occupation of Iran and the "Stan" countrys. This earned him the medal of Imperial Honour and he was very nearly awarded a knighthood. The position of Minister of Defence is a serious responsibility, with over 200 million people relying on their ability to retain peace with other major nations. Personal Life Alastar Brigman was born on 7th April 1975 and served in the Imperial Occupation Leigion between 1990 and 2008, when he entered the world of politics - at that point, very few politicians actually held any power. He grew in power in 2010, when he joined Nathan Jackson in his campaign against the then President, Jacob Zuma. This earnt him serious respectability and propelled him into the public spotlight quite quickly. Following the resounding victory in the 2010 elections, he was appointed as the First Protector of the Libirachi Empire, otherwise known as the Minister of Defence. Under his firm rule, the Libirachi Empire recovered from half a centurys worth of recession, expanding first into Ranjor and then India, Bangladesh, Pakistan, Nepal and for a short period, Burma. Following these successful operations, the Imperial Army marched into the "Stan" countrys in western Asia, shortly followed by the bloody invasion of Iran. Minister for Education Dame Laura Fox, the Minister for Education, has had a varied career, with notable links to the military, the police and the media. Starting off as an enlisted member of the Imperial Naval Leigion, Fox ended up as the youngest member of Jacob Zumas cabinet, aged 36, in 2009. She remained as part of Nathan Jackson's new government in 2010, for reasons unknown. In mid May, 2019, a government document revealed Laura Fox to be the leader of The New Order, but before it was due to be published, Agent Dagamore (The writer of said document) was posted in Iran and subsequently killed in the nuclear detonation at Yazd. This document, however reached several cabinet members, who were either quietly replaced or violently killed, with the blame on a terrorist attack. Personal Life Laura Fox was knighted in April 2019 for services to the nation, most notably for restoring the national animal, the Quokka, back to its dominant status. Many people claim that this was merely a guise for allowing the New Order more power within the government, but such allegations have been firmly denied. In the major cabinet upheaval, Fox was awarded the post of Minister for Education, where she has seen a fierce rise in patriotism thanks to a combination of persuasive documents and a new mind control drug, MC14. At her suggestion, this drug has been mixed into the Imperial water supply resulting in numerous deaths from "Excessive Patriotism", where a person spends too much time praising the government that they forget to eat or drink. Laura Fox is also reported to be behind several key attacks on the Empire, such as the assassination of Jacob Zuma Jr in 2007 and the kidnapping of Imperial soldiers in 2019. This would make her the most wanted criminal in the Empire, if it weren't for a serious corruption issue and the New Order infiltration of government ranks. Minister of Justice Susan Alton, the Minister of Justice, has had a distinguished career as the Libirachi Empires chief executive of the Imperial Court of Justice. Famous for her weekly show, Imperial Justice, Susan Alton has gained public trust and respect, despite the fact that all rulings are decided before the trial. Alton's position in the cabinet is distinguishable by the fact that she holds no power whatsoever and in almost all cases her "opinions" are often just what her superiors tell her to say. Personal Life Born in 1973, like most Imperial citizens, Susan was born in the time of Jacob Zuma, where she was forced to enlist by law. After completing her mandatory 5 year service, Alton joined the Imperial School of Law where she studied higher tier Law. At this point (approximately 1991) she appears to have been recruited for the New Order, working propaganda missions, quite notable thanks to the fact that her opinions on the government changed exactly the same day the resistance party was formed. Susan Alton continued to gain traction within the law community, being appointed as a regional judge in Beijing, where she famously preceded over the case of Killian Jules, the notorious Forbidden Killer who picked off government officials between 1990 and 1999. In 2019, Susan Alton was handpicked as the Chief executive of the Imperial Court of Justice by the President. This skyrocketed her career, with numerous promotions allowing her into the ministry of justice by May 2019. From this point onwards, Alton became a favoured official, with almost the entire empire watching her shows, whether they want to or not. Despite her shocking lack of power in the cabinet, Susan Alton's position as a TV star has enabled her to become one of the main propaganda distribution officers, with many citizens believing her every word as truth. Minister of Finance David Lloyd , the Minister of Finance has been the subject of much public unrest, having completely overhauled the Imperial currency and destroyed the entire private sector. Whilst many disapprove, Lloyd is a popular figure within the cabinet for his ability to rebuild the dying Imperial economy and his mathematical models of success. One of the best mathematicians in the Libirachi Empire, David Lloyd has swindled his way around trade blocks and strikes, pulled down the entire private sector in under a month and brought the economy back from the verge of collapse. Personal Life Born under the oppressive rule of Jacob Zuma, Lloyd escaped military service thanks to his brilliant mind. He was recruited for the Imperial Stock Exchange in 1995, where he made a fortune for government approved business. After single-handedly averting the 2008 banking crisis (within the empire) David became a well known figure, publicly praised by both the opposition and the Government. By the time the 2010 elections rolled around ,David Lloyd had become an influential figure in the cabinet. When the new president was initiated, Lloyd managed to escape the subsequent government purges, being appointed as the new Minister of Finance. Since then, David Lloyd has managed to rebuild trade with the Empire through a series of clever mistruths, while his blanket ban on the private sector has meant the Empire benefits from every sale a company makes. In mid June, he legalised slavery, which saw an influx of productivity in major government industries. With this assistance ,the Imperial economy has become more stable than ever before, whilst productivity has been on a steady incline. Minister for Foreign Affairs Ashley Young, the Minister for Foreign Affairs, has seen a particularly distinguished career, having lead the Second Imperial Expansions into Ranjor, Iran and Azerbaijan. With the threat of nuclear war growing expediencaly, Ashley Young authorised the detonation of nuclear warheads at Tehran. She is currently the only Minister for Foreign Affairs to ever authorise a nuclear detonation, having done it twice in the space of a week. Personal Life Ashley Young was born 1981, at the height of Jacob Zuma's power. She enlisted in the Imperial Sky Core in 1998 and served until 2007 when she left following a corruption scandal. Following this, she entered politics, famously closing the boarder to both citizens and foreigners. This caused mixed reactions in the Levellers, with some veiwing it as a breach of freedom whilst others saw it as a nation regaining its footing. Ashley Young notably lead the Iranian campaign from the front, issuing orders from the forward comand center. While this was a dangerous gambit, it earned her respect amongst the Imperial Army and has since allowed her to avoid any large scale scandals in her new position. As a firm advocate for the new president, Ashley Young has firmly resisted the pulls of the New Order, who have a foothold within the cabinet, and even the President himself! Since her appointment, Young has deployed forces to prevent the spread of the New Order to other countries whilst working with the Minister of Defence to crack down on large number of immigrants illegally entering the country, seeking refuge from Bovido Has. This was one of the leading reasons for the closed boarder, with the other including croud control, anti-terrorist needs and fierce patriotism. Minister for Internal Affairs Spencer Davis, the Minister for Internal Affairs has had a distinguished career as a civil servant within the Empire, serving in both the Korean War and the First War of Independence, on both occasions serving against the Libirachi Empire. However, while famed for his traitorous views, David is a tactical genius with an able mind that helps turn out propaganda. Having been appointed a civil servant after Jacob Zuma Sr recognized his propaganda value, Spencer Davis spent the best part of twenty years as the Minister of Propaganda and Patriotism, until 2015, when he was promoted up to Minister of Internal Affairs. Personal Life Born in 1955, Spencer grew up with imperialist views on the world, living at the height of Xi Kanna's expansionist presidency. Having joined the army aged 20, Spencer Davis had a distinguished career, until 1986 when he was expelled from the First Leigion and deported to Ranjor. Here, he grew in influence and joined their army against the Libirachi Empire in the First War of Independence. He was declared Missing In Action after the the Battle at Bejing, where Ranjerian forces stormed the Imperial Capital. Despite his apparent "death", David was later found in the Korean army where he fought against the Imperial Occupation Leigion for the second time, earning a medal of vallor which he occasionally wears to official party's to irritate the cabinet. After the Korean peninsula was engulfed into the empire, Spencer was listed as a prisoner of war, captured and living in a concentration camp just outside of Hong Kong. Here he practiced a spectacular escape, blowing up one of the control towers and escaping in a 4×4 vehicle, and was later found, once again, in the Imperial army in 2005. After serving in a few major conflicts, he quit his post, ran away and entered the ministry of internal affairs where he served until 2010, after which he was appointed Minister for Propaganda and Patriotism, a job which he retained until 2015, when President Jackson appointed him as the Minister of Internal Affairs. Minister for Health Henry Ashton has a record for favoring the rich with his medical polices, making high quality care available to only the upper tier of society. However, his many medical advancements have allowed the empire to progress, helping to develop the MC14 drug that the population is now hooked on. Their incredible decision, admittedly not his, has generated revenue for the government whilst ensuring that the population remain deadly loyal to the government, often leading to caves of "Excessive Patriotism " where people forget to eat or drink because they are too busy praising the government and the President. Personal Life Henry served in the Imperial Occupation Leigion from 1999 to 2013, in which time he was one of the most influential medical advisers that the IOL had within its ranks. After leaving the IOL in 2013, Henry Ashton dedicated himself to the protection the people, joining the ranks of the Imperial Medical Staff where he served until 2019, when he was killed in the terrorist detonation at Bejing International Airport. Thanks to state-of-the-art technology employed by the Libirachi Empire, Henry was revived in a cloned body, where he currently resides. Despite his rebirth, Henry Ashton has been working with agencies across the world to produce the most powerful version of the MC14 drug, an update that would allow the population to esencialy become puppets to the Empire. However, although his cloning was considered a successful operation, many critics have denounced this procedure as a form of government takeover, designed to replace unwanted people with government copys . However controversial, Ashton's cloning is regarded as a success however you look at it, with the state contemplating enacting the public's fears and replacing citizens with patriotic copys of themselves. Category:The Libirachi Empire